Hannah of Waverly Place With A Chance of JONAS
by MusicIsTheLifex3
Summary: Crossover of four different Disney Channel TV shows.What happens when the Russo siblings,cast of So Random & Mackenzie Falls,and Miley Stewart come to Horace Mantis Academy,where JONAS attends?With friendship,love,jealousy,drama,and more,school is hectic!


**Author's note: I already know I suck at updating stories. But I just had to do this story. I mean, a crossover between Sonny With A Chance, JONAS, Hannah Montana, and Wizards Of Waverly Place! And I'm not going against the rules here. JONAS is a show. Nick, Joe, and Kevin Lucas are characters. So ha. And this takes place in Malibu. I'm combining some sets together. Let's pretend the So Random set is located in Malibu, same with Horace Mantis Academy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sadly. I do not own these TV shows, the characters, or the actors or actresses that portray the characters.**

[Sonny POV]

I quickly changed out of my costume, rushing to get to class on time. On the way out, I crashed into Chad Dylan Cooper, the cocky star of _So Random_'srival show, _Mackenzie Falls._

"Watch where you're going, Munroe." Chad complained.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry, whatever. I just really need to get to class." I tried getting past, but he blocked me.

"Do you, Sonny? Do you really?" he asked dramatically.

I sighed. "Yes, Chad. Really!" I tapped my foot impatiently. "Now can I go?"

He sighed. "Fine. I have better things to do anyways."

I quickly ran to my seat in the classroom taught by Ms. Bitterman, for the _So Random_ cast.

Ms. Bitterman glared at me when I walked in. I was late. "As I was saying, I have a very important announcement to make. I have decided to do something better in my life, better than teaching a bunch of teenagers. So, therefore, since there are no applicants for the job, we are sending you to Horace Mantic Academy." She said.

"YES!" yelled Grady. "I mean…I'm sorry…"

Ms. Bitterman moved on. "You will start tomorrow. And yes, Ms. Hart. _Public_ school."

Tawni gasped. I patted her arm sympathetically. It wasn't a big deal for me; after all, I had gone to public school only a few months ago.

"Oh, and the cast of _Mackenzie Falls_ will attend with you." She said.

"WHAT?!" everyone yelled.

_The Next Day_

[Alex POV]

I groaned as I entered my new school with my brother Justin. We had moved from New York to California, which meant I had to leave behind my best friend Harper, and boyfriend Dean.

"Stop that." Justin ordered after I groaned again. "That's not making anything better."

I glared at him. "Whatever."

I walked over to my new locker, holding the packet the principal had given me. The locker next to me opened. I looked over. There was a pretty girl with brown hair and almost the prettiest eyes I've ever seen.

Trying to get my locker open, I got frustrated. "Damn it!" I hissed as I hurt my finger.

The girl looked over. "Here, let me help." She studied my combination for a moment, and then swiftly opened my locker.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"No problem," she smiled. "I'm Miley Stewart. You must be one of the new students here."

I grimaced. "Yeah…I'm Alex Russo." I put some of my stuff in my locker.

"Cool. So are you glad you moved here?" Miley asked me, taking some books out.

I rolled my eyes. "No offense or anything, but no."

She smiled. "Yeah…I didn't like it when I moved from Tennessee to Malibu."

"I know, I hate moving." I agreed.

A petite brunette girl moved to the locker on my other side, keeping her head down. She tried to open her locker, and succeeded. Maybe I was an idiot; the only one who couldn't open a locker.

"Hi." Miley greeted her cheerfully.

She looked up. "Hey."

I recognized her as Sonny Munroe from one of my favorite shows, a sketch comedy show called _So Random!_. Miley did too.

"You're Sonny Munroe!" Miley exclaimed, gasping. Sonny half-smiled, nodding. "Oh my gosh, I love your show! You guys are hilarious!"

"Thanks." Sonny said, smiling fully now.

The bell rang. "Well, we should get to homeroom." Miley said. "See you guys later."

In homeroom, I sat down in an empty seat. Someone sat down next to me. I looked over, and recognized Chad Dylan Cooper, star of drama _Mackenzie Falls_. I wasn't a big fan of drama.

"Hey there." Chad said, winking at me.

"Do I know you?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"No." he answered.

I turned around to the front then. "Then I don't talk to strangers. Especially not flirty, cocky, conceited ones."

"How do you know I'm like that?" he asked, offended.

I shrugged. "I know things."

"Do you, um…I don't know your name." he said, embarrassed.

I looked at him. "Alex Russo. Not pleased to meet you."

He looked taken aback. "Okay, then…"

**Author's Note: THE END! Haha, the end of this chapter. :D Pwease review. I know it sucks.**

**.xo. Kristi**


End file.
